


Hot For Teacher

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dean Just Graduated, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Professor Castiel, Sex, So He's Not Technically a Student, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cider_jelly asked: if there’s still new prompt open would you write an older Cas with young Dean, probably 10-12 years ages gap which Cas hesitates to accept yet certainly Dean won his heart all over. btm cas please…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cider_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_jelly/gifts).



> I saw a gif set after i was asked this and this was all I could think of.

Dean Winchester sat out side of Professor Novak's office, still in his graduation clothes.

He'd dumped his cap, gown and diploma in his car on his way to the building.

Ever since his first day of college, when Castiel Novak strode into English Lit and blew his mind with his gorgeous voice and face, Dean had wanted him. Every time he turned around to write on the board or bent to retrieve something someone dropped, the want increased.

He had for four long years for this day. The day when Castiel was no longer a teacher to him.

“Dean, what a nice surprise.” He looked up when he heard Castiel’s voice. “Do you want to come in?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Castiel unlocked the office door and turned on the light. Dean had been in this office many times, seeking help on projects and papers. He and Castiel had formed a sort of bond.

“Congratulations on your graduation. I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, thanks for all your help the last couple of years.” Castiel smiled at him.

“What can I do for you, Dean? Do you need a recommendation?”

“I think you know why I’m here, Cas,” Dean answered, covering Castiel’s hand with his own. The professor swallowed.

“Dean, you know that we can’t-”

“You’re not my teacher, anymore, Cas.”

“Dean, I am fifteen years older than you. This is my place of work and you were my student. I cannot-”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” Castiel didn’t answer. “I’ve thought about everyday since I first laid on you. How it would feel to bend you over this desk.” Dean stood as he spoke, walking around to stand behind Castiel and talk right into his ear.

“Dean, stop. Please.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said, nibbling on Cas’s ear. “We both want it. We’re both adults. Let me fuck you.”

Castiel moaned and turned in Dean’s arms to press their bodies together. Their first kiss felt like lightening. The second was even better.

Dean pushed all of the stuff off of Castiel’s desk and lifted him to sit on it. They kissed as much as possible as they undressed each other.

“I don’t have anything in here,” Castiel panted, as Dean reached a hand between his legs. The Winchester pulled away to reach his jeans. He dug a condom and a packet of lube from the front pocket.

Castiel laid back, gasping at the ceiling as Dean opened him up. Dean had to put a hand over his mouth as he pushed inside to keep him quiet.

“For someone who was so concerned about his job, you sure are noisy, Professor.”

“Oh, God. Call me that again.”

Dean kept talking as he fucked him, calling him names and saying things he couldn’t believe he was capable of until Castiel fell screaming over the edge. Dean followed soon after, collapsing into Castiel’s desk chair, pulling the professor with him.

“A plus,” Castiel said against his neck. Dean laughed so hard he thought he was going bust his gut.

Castiel placed a gentle kiss on his lips and brushed his hair back.

“I’ve wanted that for a long time, too,” He admitted, then bit his lip. “Was it what you expected?”

  
“Oh, baby,” Dean said, squeezing his hips. “It was so much better.”


End file.
